Degüello de Soles
by EleniRockbell
Summary: Hace cien años que una ciudad cercana se ve envuelta en la maldición de un pelirrojo, excluida por los alrededores en una barrera invisible, atrapa a sus pobladores volviendo a todos invisibles pero... ¿que sucedió realmente?


Autor: EleniRockbell

Genero: Drama, Tragedia, sobrenatural.

Pareja: Rin Matsuoka y Haruka Nanase

Advertencias: solo déjense llevar por la imaginación y el sentimiento. Historia corta.

Dedicatoria: ...

Disclaimer: los personajes de Free! en sus tres temporadas y peliculas y demas material de Kyoto Animation y su concepto no me pertenecen. Este fanfic esta hecho con fines de entretenimiento

\--o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o ~o~o--

Degüello de Soles

Capitulo 1

Hace cien años, que la ciudad vecina ha estado siendo testigo de un fenómeno extraño, surrealista, si podría decirse de esa manera

sobre una ciudad donde no hay existencia de sujetos visibles, nadie tiene mas que sombra a causa de una maldición , la mas dura que un lugar puede recibir, la mas dolorosa para un grupo de gente incapaz de morir, incapaz de vivir en paz gracias al peso de su gran pecado, gracias la maldad de su gente la ciudad se vio obligada a cambiar de forma cada cierto tiempo, exactamente, cada año, conmemorando el luto, la muerte de aquella victima inmolada que desencadeno esa maldición sobre todos sus habitantes,

se cuenta entre los mas ancianos, que la mañana en que ese bello ser nació, fue recibido por el propio cielo, un brillante halo de luz corono el sol con un arcoíris perfecto e ilumino los cielos solo por ese día, uno de los mas largos del año y el propio mar respondió con algarabía lanzando espuma brillante y aperlada a las playas de Iwatobi, cubriéndolas casi en su totalidad dejando que las propias playas tomaran un brillo cual joya preciosa, dorado como los propios rayos del sol a medio día y el tibio viento inundo el poblado entero... durante semanas enteras se comento lo que había sucedió, el cielo y la tierra se unieron para dar la bienvenida a un niño con el cabello tan hermoso como la obsidiana y en sus ojos el reflejo limpio del cielo y el mar era visible en su piel las caricias del viento y el sol pulieron una belleza inigualable... había nacido una criatura pura, creada por el propio mundo y coronada por cientos de cerezos floreciendo fuera de temporada al mismo tiempo. Haruka Nanase.

Sin embargo, toda la belleza de una joya, también puede ser opacada al igual que un golpe a un cristal de mármol.

Bien podría crearse una escultura dotada de belleza y magna elegancia o podría convertirse en polvo con el brutal golpe... El amor. El nombre de aquel golpe, era un sencillo hombre pelirrojo dedicado en cuerpo y alma a proteger a su familia, a trabajar duro por todos y dar consejo... sin embargo, su mirada se posó en la criatura más hermosa en la tierra. Esa fue su única maldición.

una mirada teñida de inocencia y su ligero andar enmarcando su cuerpo... capturaron inevitablemente el corazón apasionado de Rin Matsuoka junto con el nacimiento de la primera estrella de la mañana en la playa aun desprovista de gente. Un cruce de miradas fue suficiente para que el tiempo dejara de fluir y el amanecer comenzara a iluminar en matices rojizos y naranjas... el propio cielo incendio las mejillas de ambos chicos, dos mundos completamente distintos, dos almas opuestas que acaban de unir sus destinos teniendo como único hilo atando sus miradas para siempre y la unión un rayo de sol por bendición, carmesí profundo y el propio comienzo de un día como conmemoración de su vida sobre la tierra. Ninguno de los dos necesito decir palabra alguna para comprenderlo, para sentir lo que las palabras impiden, para expresar el fuerte latido en sus corazones... para predecir el infortunio que haría florecer una brillante camelia rodeada de espinas en lo profundo de sus corazones. Nunca más volverían a conocer el frío del invierno.

Cada mañana, antes de que el sol tocara con sus alas las tierras y hasta que el cielo era cortejado por las inquietas aves, un par de enamorados se reunían alejados del puerto, donde sus voces se convertían en un susurro llevado por el viento y las risas de ambos combinadas con el canto del mar, ambos abrazados por la brisa salina, jóvenes amantes compartiendo el silencio, las risas y el gozo de la presencia en ellos. El amor de ambos dio fruto y sus plegarias fueron elevadas a los cielos bajo una promesa

 _-viviré y amare solo para ti, ésta noche lloverán estrellas y estaré aquí para protegerte._

una nueva esperanza y alegría los unía ahora a ambos, la calidez en ellos se sumó mucho mejor a una de esas bromas del destino, esas bromas que producen en ambos algo más que una palabra, más que uno de esos silencios que ambos gozaban o más allá de ese amor que pudieron profesar hasta la luz del amanecer después de tan cálida promesa. Sus almas estuvieron más conectadas que nunca y habían sido recompensados.

Sin embargo, tan fuerte como su amor iba creciendo y ampliando sus horizontes en el seno del pelinegro, del mismo modo, les fue arrebatado, pétalo a pétalo fue deshojado y pisoteado con violencia a la incomprensión del pueblo, destruyeron de raíz, lo que con tanto amor el cielo y la tierra habían creado con tanto anhelo.

El milagro que el cielo había concedido a esos amantes, había sido devorado por la ira y la incomprensión humana, tanto esa criatura inocente y sin nacer aun como el pelinegro, conocieron por fin la maldad humana, fueron masacrados al centro de la plaza del pueblo, despojados de sus vidas, convertidos en una masa sanguinolenta y casi irreconocible.

Rin no estuvo ahí, Rin se encontraba en mar abierto pescando para su nueva familia cuando el cielo se oscureció de golpe, los cielos bramaron y la tierra se estremeció por completo reclamando la desgracia enfurecidos, el mar se levantó en contra, y la tormenta más grande de la historia se desato mostrando su furia. La embarcación se hundió y dejo muertos a todos, con una excepción. El pelirrojo sobrevivió, no se sabía cómo sucedió, pero despertó a las orillas de la playa, se levantó y pidió que su vida fuese larga, rogó a los cielos embravecidos que le permitieran ver a su amado de nuevo. Rogó por misericordia que nunca llego cuando camino al pueblo y observo todo el desastre que dejo tras de sí la tormenta, sin embargo, no fue solo eso lo que sus ojos habían visto, hubo algo más que le destruyo por dentro. El cuerpo del pelinegro estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos, simples despojos de todo lo que se había convertido en su mundo ahora estaba ahí sin vida.

Su propia respiración se cortó, el aire ya no llegaba a sus pulmones correctamente, sus ojos comenzaron a arder... sus rodillas no soportaron más su peso y un grito desgarrador abandono su ser arrancando sus cuerdas bucales de raíz, se escuchó por todo el pueblo, estremeció las paredes y maldijo, maldijo desde lo más profundo de su ser desbordando en odio abrazando los despojos de aquello que fue una vez su amado, el motivo que tenía para continuar yacía entre sus brazos bajo la lluvia.

Sin embargo, esta sería la última vez que una lagrima abandonara sus ojos, antes del precioso color de los arreboles más vividos, ahora, no quedaba en su mirada ni el sucio ocre del óxido... ni siquiera su ser merecía revivir de entre toda esa podredumbre. Intento unirse a su amado esa misma noche, sin embargo, la maldición lo alcanzo a él también instantes después de haberlo intentado, con un respiro desesperado, fue robando de él todo vestigio de lo que pudo quedar.

La muerte, más allá de haber dejado un profundo vacío en lo profundo de su ser, el amado que quedo vivo, en memoria de su amado, la criatura más dulce que pudo conocer en vida; se encargó de llenar de flores cada espacio de dicha ciudad para recordar siempre al perdido, esperando su regreso y solo con su regreso, la maldición dejaría la eterna burbuja que se levantó como cruel muralla limitando el espacio, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del mundo, olvidado por todos. Solo así, todo se podría restaurar.

El silencio sepulcral se levanta a mitad de la tarde, el sacrificio de soles ha comenzado como cada día tiñendo de profundos tonos violáceos, naranjos y un intenso color rojo, idéntico a su fina cabellera fundiéndose con los colores del atardecer y el viento cálido llenando cada espacio y rincón, llevándose consigo el aroma de cientos de flores... miles de ellas danzando alrededor , arrastrando a cada rincón de ese pueblo apartado del mundo el recuerdo de su pecado, en ese mundo, donde ya no es el día ni la noche, es el intermediario donde el tiempo da vuelta en ''u'' deteniéndose frente a un ser que hace tiempo, hace más de un siglo, se ha hecho imposible pasar por el, llevarlo al descanso eterno, justo como cada atardecer en un equinoccio, se renueva de nuevo la eterna tortura que los habitantes de ese lugar están destinados a llevar consigo.

Varias sombras pasan a su lado presurosas siguiendo las instrucciones de los mas viejos; nadie se acerca a él, el hermoso hombre pelirrojo y con la mirada desprovista de la vida que antaño había conseguido con su nacimiento, murió junto al brillo de esos ojos azules, ahora, a 3 metros bajo tierra.

Las voces se vuelven susurros y se alejan aún más llevando tras de sí como condena sus sombras; después de todo, nadie quisisera intentar molestar a ese ser silencioso que todos los días recorre todos los caminos del pueblo sin llegar a salir de el, solamente esperando el regreso de aquel por quien había dado todo, su vida, su tiempo... ahora solo son pausas, no queda nada.

Fin.


End file.
